A Gift from the Heavens
A Gift from the Heavens is a comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published on February 29, 2000, by Ehapa Verlag in Germany. Synopsis During a night of stargazing, Mufasa, the king of Pride Rock, teaches his son, Simba, that every past ruler of the kingdom becomes a bright star after their passing. He explains that the stars – or the Great Kings of the Past – watch over the lions of the pride and protect them from harm. An enraptured Simba marvels at the tale as Mufasa calls him to bed. The next day, a starved stranger enters the Pride Lands and is struck down by a meteor. Simba happens to see the crash and rushes over to see what has happened. Just as he arrives on the scene, the stranger climbs out of the crater, and Simba mistakes him for a Great King of the Past. As the cub bows low to the ground, the stranger realizes that he has been mistaken for a king and tries to slip away. However, he pauses when Simba offers to bring him food. After Simba delivers a hunk of meat to the stranger, the rogue introduces himself as "Great-Fighter" and makes up story after story about his supposed reign as king. Simba is elated at Great-Fighter's stories, but the stranger warns him not to tell anyone that he is there, especially not his father, Mufasa. Two days after the incident, Mufasa questions Simba on his odd behavior, but the cub simply blames his absence on a recent growth spurt. As he scurries away to see Great-Fighter, Mufasa sends his majordomo, Zazu, to figure out what Simba has been up to. Zazu soon catches up to Simba and watches as he interacts with Great-Fighter, who gives another false account of his reign as king. Horrified, Zazu realizes that Simba is being deceived, and he flies off in a panic to report to Mufasa. Once Mufasa hears the news, he resolves to drive Great-Fighter out of his territory. However, he is stopped by Zazu, who advises him to let Simba figure matters out on his own so that he does not lose his faith in the stars. Meanwhile, two birds employed by Mufasa confront Great-Fighter and begin to question him about his reign. When Great-Fighter is unable to stand up to their questioning, he attempts to slink away, but Simba begs him to stay. As the cub pursues him across a river, he is attacked by a vicious crocodile, and Zazu, who is flying overhead, hurries away to fetch Mufasa. When Mufasa arrives on the scene, he finds Simba waiting safely on the river bank. The cub explains that he had been saved by Great-Fighter, who had pulled him to safety before the crocodile could eat him, and that the stranger had gone away to be among the stars. As the three head home, Simba continues to tell stories about Great-Fighter, and Mufasa admits that perhaps Great-Fighter had been sent from heaven after all. Publications }} Appearances Gallery |-|German version = 01-g.png 02-g.png 03-g.png 04-g.png 05-g.png 06-g.png |-|Swedish version = Falseancestor.png Falseancestor2.png Falseancestor3.png Falseancestor4.png Falseancestor5.png Falseancestor6.png References Category:Comics Category:German Comics Category:Media